


Discussion and Understanding of Some Genres

by MavisRead



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Youtube - AU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Male couples - Freeform, Mpreg, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisRead/pseuds/MavisRead
Summary: This work won't be for a story, but a discussion of some genres I have come across during my years of reading fanfics. Now these genres are from all kinds of fandoms, not one specific fandom. These discussions aren't to shame anyone or shame the genre spoken of. I'm just curious is all and would love to discuss some of the genres.Be aware, that more chapters will be added for every new genre I have questions about. And I encourage for all who read will be respectful of me, the discussion, and any one that joins in. Just please be kind.





	1. Chapter 1

To be clear, when I tagged "male couples" yes, I do like reading fanfics about male couples. It can be cute and sweet if it's an innocent happy story about the couple or it can be tragic, with how dark the topic of the story gets. I like it, but I also like straight couples to.

Chapter 1: Discussing Mpreg or Male Pregnancy  
Now this is a curious topic I found over many stories. And I've read so far fanfics from the Bendy and the Ink Machine and YouTube - AU fandoms. And It got me wondering about the "mom" in the stories, cause I read the male shippings, so the "mom" would be a male. That I don't understand how it would be possible without the male having like a vagina, but in the stories, there's no detail what hole was penetrated. So I don't understand and I guess it's the butt hole cause I have no details. So I don't know, if someone or more people from that side of genre would inform me more about how their bodies are made up for the stories/genre for pregnancy to be able to happen.

On that note, I haven't read a fanfic where the "mom" gives birth after the pregnancy (most likely cause those stories haven't gotten to that point yet) but I'm still confused. What hole would the baby exit from and where's the womb?

I mean I can believe that they have like hidden vaginas so whenever they get aroused or get their period whatever, their vaginas would reveal themselves. And the location of it would be under the penis & balls and the butt hole. But that's my only guess, I'm curious.

And yes, this discussion will reveal how strange I can be. But please don't judge me, just accept or tolerate my interests. I'd love to hear from the people that know way more about the topic than me. I'm strange, where if I'm into a fandom, I think about more details like that. I guess I love details and things being clear. I wanna learn more about it. Please be kind enough to explain the whole mpreg genre to me.


	2. Chapter 2: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work won't be for a story, but a discussion of some genres I have come across during my years of reading fanfics. Now these genres are from all kinds of fandoms, not one specific fandom. These discussions aren't to shame anyone or shame the genre spoken of. I'm just curious is all and would love to discuss some of the genres.
> 
> Be aware, that more chapters will be added for every new genre I have questions about. And I encourage for all who read will be respectful of me, the discussion, and any one that joins in. Just please be kind.

I don't understand this Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics in some fanfics I read. It's like a world where they live by wolf terms, yet they are humans. It's genre I read mostly from YouTube - AU. And I'll be honest, I don't know wolf terms or life styles. But it was curious to read. That Alphas could be brute-ish, leadership kind, Betas could be the middle in between Alphas and Omegas, and Omegas could be the more submissive ones. I don't know why their society is separated like that, but then again, I don't know that much about wolves. So it caught my interest to read the fanfics I found of that genre.

I'm curious, and would like to hear from people who been into that genre longer and know more about it to explain it to me. I think it'd be interesting topic to discuss. I'm wanting information, no shaming or judging. I hope everyone will respect that, in the comments below. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be respectful to everyone, and be kind. No shaming please. Thank you for reading.


End file.
